A Letter a Day
by AAJL
Summary: Takumi asks Misaki an important question. How does he do it? By leaving her a wooden letter a day. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate Mondays," Misaki mumbled to herself on the train. "I always get the biggest work load on Mondays."<p>

"That's because you're the most capable."

"...And since when were you so interested in my work issues, you perverted outer-space alien?" She appeared to be annoyed at his unexpected appearance on the train. "And why are you on the same train? I know for a fact that your office is within walking distance of your apartment."

"'Cause I wanna be with Misa-chan." He smirked. The needle on Misaki's anger metre rose, just a little.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Not really. Unless you count being _inside _you..." The anger metre rose a little more, while the embarrassment metre shot sky high.

"G-Get away from me!" She punched him.

"I swear you'll be the end of me," he whined, rubbing his sore arm. "But that doesn't matter. I'll see you tonight, right, Misaki?"

"...Yeah, I suppose." With a wide grin on his face, he got off the train at the next stop. She just managed to refrain from face-palming herself when she saw him waving from the platform like a lunatic.

"That alien drives me insane," she muttered, shoving her cold hands into her coat pockets as the train began to move again.

_Huh? What's this wooden letter 'M' doing in here?_

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Misa-chan ~" Takumi sang happily. "Are you excited about spending the day with me? Because I certainly am."<p>

"I should be spending today's public holiday doing more paperwork at home, not going clothes shopping with you. I didn't even know guys went clothes shopping. I thought they just bought the first thing they got their hands on."

"Ah, but see, that's the thing. I want to look good for when the time comes for me to-"

"No, don't say it. I _don't _want to hear it."

"I was just going to say that I wanted to look my best for tomorrow night, but if Misa-chan really wants me to do _that_-"

"Okay, enough already! Just shut up and buy your clothes! I'm going home!"

"But I need your opinion ~"

"My opinion is that anything will look good on you, okay?"

Silence.

"Uh... I mean..." Misaki turned bright red as she tried to erase her previous statement.

"You are so cute," Takumi said simply, smiling as he pulled her closer to him for a hug.

"Oh, I found this on your doorstep this morning. It was already there when I arrived to pick you up."

"Huh? Another wooden block? But why is it in the shape of an 'A' this time?"

"Dunno. Why don't you collect them and find out? I want to find out too."

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

* * *

><p>"Your cooking skills have improved," Takumi approved, smirking as he speared another meatball on the tip of his fork. "A lot."<p>

"Don't patronise me, you stupid alien."

"That was a compliment, but it is as my Lady wishes."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I, uh... like the... um... flowers... that you bought me..." she stammered quietly, nervously fidgeting with her napkin.

Takumi couldn't help but chuckle. He walked around to her side of the table and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"You're too cute for your own good," he whispered, a small smile on his face. He pulled away, seeming to have suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot. You got another one of these today. I wonder what they're supposed to mean."

"The letter 'R', huh..."

* * *

><p>Thursday<p>

* * *

><p>"Another 'R'?" Misaki said, twirling the wooden block in her hands.<p>

"Yeah," Takumi said, munching on a chip. The two had gone out for lunch at a nearby cafe, seeing as Takumi had somehow gotten the day off and Misaki was in the middle of her lunch break (Takumi had thrown her cheese sandwich away in disgust, saying that a growing woman needed more than cheese and soggy bread. She'd then given him a good uppercut to the jaw when she realised he was talking about her still developing chest).

"M-A-R-R. That doesn't sound like much."

"It could turn out to be an important message. Why don't you wait until you get all the letters? You'd know you had the whole message because the sender wouldn't leave any more letters lying around."

"I can see your point... Fine, I'll wait."

"There's a good girl."

_PUNCH._

"Ow."

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Takumi winced as Misaki let out another violent sneeze.<p>

"It's a good thing I made you stay home today," he scolded lightly as she reached for another tissue. "Otherwise you'd have snot all over your precious files. We don't want that now, do we?"

"Shut up," she muttered into the tissue.

Takumi's head snapped up at the sound of the doorbell.

"Can you get it for me?" Misaki half-mumbled as she blew into another tissue.

"Sure."

Takumi returned a few seconds later with a small bundle of flowers.

"Apparently, these are for you," he said, a hard edge to his voice as he handed over the colourful bouquet.

"What's wrong with you?" Misaki asked, picking up the angry tone in his voice as she reached for the flowers. "They're just flowers."

"That means someone else likes you too," he said, a frown on his face. "And they sent another letter as well."

Misaki pulled out a wooden block in the shape of a 'Y' from in between the petals of a red rose and sighed. She hated not knowing what was going on. However, Takumi did.

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

* * *

><p>"Feeling better?" Takumi asked as he gently pushed Misaki, who was sitting on a swing, back and forth.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks for coming and looking after me yesterday." Takumi didn't have to look to know that she was blushing beet red.

"What else is a good boyfriend supposed to do?" he said, grinning and continuing to push her.

Misaki noticed something odd lying in a patch of grass. Suddenly hopping off the swing - and surprising Takumi in the process - she made her way towards it.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't quite make out her response - she'd gotten too far away - but as he drew nearer, he caught the words 'hate', 'people' and 'litter'.

"Huh? _Another_ one?" Takumi's eyes narrowed in thought as Misaki inspected the wooden 'M'.

_It's coming._

* * *

><p>Sunday<p>

* * *

><p>Takumi quickly sat up straight as Misaki's footsteps drew closer to the living room. He knew she would have a fit about how untidy it looked to have one's legs stretched out across the couch. She set down the glass bowl of popcorn on the table before reaching for the remote.<p>

"This is the consequence of letting me choose which film we got to watch," she warned as the opening credits began to roll. "You can choose the next one, though."

As expected, the movie portrayed a beautiful female protagonist who was capable of doing pretty much anything from cooking a lavish five-course dinner to jumping between rooftops that were separated by a distance of at least 20 metres. Takumi sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder; she, in turn, leaned into his embrace and rested her head against his shoulder in contentment.

Takumi rested his head on top of hers, sighing in contentment. His gaze wandered aimlessly until he spied the small bowl filled with wooden letters sitting on the coffee table.

"How many letters have you got now?" he asked in curiosity. Misaki muted the volume before tipping the bowl upside-down, emptying the bowl's contents.

"Why don't you set them out on the table next to each other? Maybe it's some sort of secret message," he suggested.

"In the order which I got them?"

"In the order which you got them."

Takumi took a deep breath and braced himself for what was about to come as Misaki began to place the letters side by side.

"Let's see... M... A... R... R... Y... M... Oh my God."

Misaki's eyes widened as Takumi extracted a wooden block in the shape of an 'E' from his pocket. He moved the second 'M' away from the 'Y' and placed the 'E' next to it.

The letters now spelled out the two words 'Marry me'.

The next thing she knew, he was down on one knee in front of her.

_Oh God._ She almost started hyperventilating.

"Marry me?" he asked, a diamond ring in his hands and a rarely seen gentle smile on his face. Misaki couldn't help but smile herself as she pulled him back onto his feet and gave him a hug.

"Since when were you so innovative?" she said, her smile growing wider as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Since I realised that I wanted my proposal to be special." She could feel his chin sitting on top of her head.

She leaned into his chest. "Stupid alien. Any proposal is special, regardless of how it's performed. You didn't have to spread it out across a week."

"I wanted to."

"What does that prove?"

"It proves that I'd be willing to do anything to make you happy," he murmured into her hair. "It proves that I'd unconditionally put your wellbeing before mine. And hopefully, it proves that I love you more than anything else in the world."

Misaki didn't have to consider her answer for long.

"Yes."

"Yes, it proves it, or yes, you'll marry me?"

"Yes, it proves it, and yes, I'll marry you."

"Really?" The happiness was evident in his voice.

"Really."

"_Really_ really?"

"Don't push your luck."

He laughed, tilting her chin upwards so that he could kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are kindly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
